


The Magical Touch

by khaleesis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Magic Fingers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesis/pseuds/khaleesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Reader Insert and it's basically all about the things Bucky and his glorious metal fingers could do to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second smut I've ever written, and it didn't come out as amazing as I hoped. But I had to write a smut about Bucky's metal fingers because they're just a damn tease and there needed to be more metal arm smut. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Things have been difficult for the two of you since the fall of H.Y.D.R.A and S.H.I.E.L.D. You and Bucky have been jumping from abandoned building to abandoned building, trying to stay hidden from the world as Bucky tried to remember who he once was. Ever since he ran into Steve, who he learned was his past friend, he's been trying to remember his past. With all the brainwashed and memory erasing H.Y.D.R.A. did, he hardly remembers who he was once. But you've been by his side for many years, and you agreed to go along with him, seeing how the two of you developed some type of partnership over the years together. 

You were at a gas station, quietly stealing what little food you could for you and Bucky. Even if there wasn't much to offer from that, you didn't really have a choice. Bucky's face had be plastered all over T.V. and you didn't want to go somewhere any remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents may easily spot you. 

You were quietly grabbing a few water bottles and stuffed them into the small bag you had brought with you. You kept constantly checking over your shoulder to make sure the cashier wasn't looking your way. Luckily, it seemed like the man could care less about whatever you were doing. 

Once you gathered enough water bottles, you walked over to the chips and started grabbing some bags and placing them into your bag. As you stuffed another bag of plain potato chips, you heard the bell of the doors ding, and your eyes quickly darted over to doors to see two men walking into the store. 

You then quickly stuffed the bag with another bag of chips and quickly zipped it closed. You quickly made your way out the gas station, being sure to keep your head down and avoid any eye contact with the men. You started down the street, the sounds of the water bottles hitting the bags of chips constantly ringing in your ears. 

After a while, you grew tired of the sound and stopped to take a few bottles from the bag. As you did that, you sensed that there was something...or someone. When you turned around, you didn't see anything, which only caused you to grow suspicious. You took a few steps forward and began to investigate. You looked down an alley, but saw nothing. You then looked around a dumpster and saw nothing. 

'I'm just a little stressed, that's all', you thought to yourself. When you turned to continue your walk, you were immediately greeted with a hard punch to the face, knocking you straight to the ground. You felt winded and a great amount of pain started to form in your jaw. You looked up to see the two men from the gas station. 

“Thought we'd never find you, huh?” One man said. He grinned and you could immediately tell he was H.Y.D.R.A. “Now, where the hell is Winter?” He questioned you. You haven't heard nor said that name in a long time. You've grown accustomed to calling Winter, Bucky, to help him get used to his real identity again. 

“Bite me,” you said through gritted teeth. The man simply laughed and sent his leg straight into your stomach, sending you off the ground a little. You groaned in pain and turned on your side as you gripped your stomach in pain. 

The other man crouched down next to you and moved a piece of your hair from your face. “You know, refusing to answer us will only make matters worse for you. Because you see, the remainder of H.Y.D.R.A. wants you and your little boyfriend dead for your failure. And you playing games with us will only make this discussion much more painful. But it all depends on your cooperation.” He calmly said to you. 

You took a deep breath and gave the man a strained smile. “Go. Fuck. Yourselves.” You painfully laughed lightly. The man laughed a little harder than you, and within a blink of an eye, he struck you across the face, sending you straight into the asphalt. 

The man stood up and took a few steps back. “She won't speak, might as well kill her.” He told the other man. The other man nodded and took out a knife. He came close to you and readied his knife. When he lunged to stab you, you quickly grabbed the blade and his wrist, and twisted it, causing him to yelp in pain. 

You then took the knife and quickly jabbed him with it, and knocked him onto the ground. You quickly got up and started for the remaining man, who then quickly pulled a gun out on you. You stopped in your tracks, your eyes set on the man's. 

“You won't be able to walk away once I fire this.” He told you. You weakly smirked. 

“You won't be able to walk away once I stab you in the throat with this,” you threatened as you flipped the knife in your hand. He didn't even flinch at your threat. He didn't find you threatening at all, and you could sense that. 

“Make your move,” he challenged you. You knew how things could end. Either you killed him or he killed you. You had an idea in your mind, but even the slightest mistake could result in you getting killed. You took a deep breath and held your arms up, dropping the knife on the ground.

“You win, I surrender.” You told him. You then began to slowly turn around and slowly placed your hands to your side. “Kill me if you want,” you told him. The man smirked.

“You're not as difficult as people say,” he said as he lowered his gun and started towards you. You smiled and had a blade fall through your sleeve and into your hands. 

“And you're not as clever as I thought,” you said as you quickly threw the knife and hit him in the throat. He gagged lightly and fell to the ground. “I told you that you weren't going to walk away.” You said through a heavy breath. You then gripped your stomach in pain and walked to the bag of food. You grabbed your stuff and slowly started for the abandoned building. 

 

Bucky was sitting on the couch, reading a book that you had stolen for him a few weeks ago. Though he's finished it numerous times, he continues to re-read it, seeing how there's no other form of entertainment. You stumbled into the front door, causing Bucky to direct his attention on you. He saw your bloodied face and body, and was instantly filled with worry. 

You gave him a weak smile, “I brought food.” You took another step, but found yourself falling against the wall for support. Bucky quickly tossed the book onto the couch and quickly rushed to your side. 

“What the hell happened, [Y/N]?” He asked you as he helped you to the couch. He gently placed you onto the couch. 

“Two goons from H.Y.D.R.A. is what happened,” you winced at the pain, “I got rid of them, though.” You assured him. He examined your face and let out a deep sigh. He was upset that you were hurt in the midst of it. Even if he was a killing machine for H.Y.D.R.A., he still had some feelings. Especially for you. After all, being partners for many years could easily cause some type of bond to form. 

“And in the midst, you nearly were killed.” He gruffly shot back. 

“It was worth it. They...they pressed me for your whereabouts, and I refused to tell them.” You explained. He walked away and grabbed the cleanest cloth you had in the building. 

“So, they did this?” He asked as he walked back to you. You weakly nodded your head. You couldn't find yourself ratting out Bucky. He meant everything to you. As much as you tried to deny your feelings for him, and say that you only cared for him like a brother, you knew very well how you really felt. You couldn't have let those goons find and kill the Bucky. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if that was to happen. 

Bucky began to lightly wipe at the blood on your lip. Without the help of water, it made getting the blood off of you even harder. “You should have told them.” He said lowly. You grabbed his hand and stopped him from wiping any further. 

“And risk losing you? No way. I couldn't do that.” You told him. His mouth twitched into a small smile. 

“You need to stop worrying about me, before you get yourself killed.” He told you. He hated seeing you come back from a mission, all beaten and bloodied. It made him angry that someone did enough damage to harm you badly, but at the same time it made him worry that one day, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself and end up dead. 

He then went back to wiping the blood from your lip. It stung a little, but it wasn't as bad as getting hit by not one, but both men. Once he finished with your face, he then moved on to examine your stomach. You had to take off your shirt, since it was covered in one of the men's blood. You sat in front of Bucky, shirtless, and it reminded you a lot of one of your past missions with him. The memory of it made you smile. 

“Do...do you remember when we were in Switzerland?” You asked him. He nodded his head. “Well, remember when I was pretty beat up after that mission. You, uh, you had to sew a cut on my side, and I was complaining about the pain?” You asked. His eyes slowly came up to yours and he nodded his head. 

“Yes, and I told you that the pain would be short-lived.” He said. You gave him a small smile. 

“Except that pain stayed with me for about a week.” You let out a pained laugh. “Do you think this is the same thing?” You asked him. 

“What? The pain?” He asked. You shook your head. 

“No, our situation. Having to hide from H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D.” You further explained. He thought about it, and he didn't know himself. “I don't want to run and hide anymore,” you quietly said. You were sick of it all. H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. was the biggest pain in the rear that you've faced, and you were ready to be done with it all. 

“You can't expect a normal life,” he told you. “We're assassins. We've killed. The people we once trusted wants us dead. From the way things are looking, this is something that won't be short-lived.” He told you. He then reached inside the bag of water and gently placed a cool bottle onto your stomach. You lightly winced at the coldness of the water. You scanned Bucky's face, and you couldn't help but smile. There was something about him tonight, that made you feel a certain type of way that even you couldn't understand. 

“There's something that I don't want to be short-lived,” you began. Bucky's eyes lingered from your bruising stomach, to your chest, and slowly met your eyes. You felt your heart start to race the longer you two kept eye contact. You wanted to come clean about your feelings about him. Do it before it was ever too late. And little did you know, he wanted to do the same thing.

Without a second thought, Bucky's lips met yours. You were taken aback from the surprise attack of his lips, but you shortly joined in, the two of you moving in sync. Bucky placed his metal left hand onto your cheek, caressing it gently as his tongue and yours tangled together. You smiled at the touch of his metal hand. You never understood why, but his metal hand always fascinated you. 

You pulled back from the kiss to take a small breather. He placed his metal hand on yours as his eyes gazed onto you. Taking in your figure that he's seen over a hundred times, but still came make him feel some type of way that he could never understand. 

You gave him a side smile as your eyes slowly lingered onto his metal arm and your eyes slowly made their way to his hand or more importantly, his fingers. You've always wondered what it would be like to have those glorious metal fingers inside you, hitting that special spot over and over again, sending you into a high that would be nearly impossible to come down from. 

Bucky's eyes followed yours and he could immediately tell what you were thinking. “All you have to do is ask,” he told you, bringing you out your thoughts. You blushed slightly. You never were one to be open about many things, especially any of the fantasies you've dreamt of having with Bucky or any man for that matter. Just the thought of asking him to do such a thing made you feel like a shy, nervous little girl.

Bucky then kissed your lips and slowly kissed his way down your jawline, then down your neck, sucking on that sweet little spot, causing you to let out a light moan. You found yourself practically melting by his touch, slowly letting go more and more. 

You were so distracted by his touch, you didn't even noticed how Bucky was working on the buttons of your jeans. Once your button popped open, Bucky slowly slid his metal hand down your jeans and started to slowly; tortuously, rub at that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your eyes shot open and your head fell back as he continued to tease you. “Bucky,” you moaned his name as you felt a little more pressure come from his hand. The pressure was enough to send you over the edge now, but you wanted to hold out for as long as possible. 

He continued to tease you, keeping that slow pace. You wanted more, but you were so shy about asking him for more. The pressure increased, causing you to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Tell me what you want,” his voice was low and gruff, and it was one hell of a turn on. “I—I want you,” you inhaled sharply, “to fuck me with your hand, please,” you pleaded. Bucky chuckled lowly to himself as he slowly eased a finger into you. You yelped slightly in shock, but laughed lightly to yourself. It felt much better than you ever dreamt about.

He managed to hit that right spot every time, the slow pace dragged out the wonderful sensation you were feeling. You couldn't believe how well the man could work his fingers. Given they may be prosthetic, they felt better than what you've ever dealt with. The feeling of the cool metal inside you felt amazing beyond belief. 

He planned to drag this on for a long time. He didn't want it to be over so quickly, and neither did you. He wanted you to feel good. It was all about pleasing you. He kept at the slow pace, making sure not to hurt you. He wanted you to enjoy every bit of this, just about as much as he was enjoying this. 

 

After a while, he slowly entered another finger, going at a faster pace, hitting that sweet spot every time, going deeper and deeper as he pumped his fingers inside you. Your head felt back in ecstasy as you shook under his touch, finding yourself coming closer and closer to the edge.

He added a third finger inside you, pumping in and out of you, faster and faster, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You were practically screaming his name as you felt yourself come undone by his fingers. 

When you slowly came down from your high, Bucky slowly removed his hands from you, and smiled at the result of his work. “I can assure you, [Y/N], this will not be short-lived.” He told you.


End file.
